A Gundam Halloween
by kim-chan1
Summary: The pilots go trick or treating, will they survive?


A Gundam Halloween 

**A Gundam Halloween**

~A.C. 198~

_ Location: A neighborhood on Colony L3._

**Narrator** "All the pilots have gone trick-or-treating, at Duo's suggestion. Duo (Ryo-Ohki) and Quatre (Pikachu) willingly dressed in their costumes, Trowa as well (with a little insistence) and even Heero was dressed as Di Gi Charat (after an extremely destructive struggle). Wufei still wore plain clothes, insisting on keeping some scrap of his dignity. Tension is high, lightened only by the stashes of candy they are building in their trick or treat bags." 

* * *

**Duo:** "Hey! Quit it! I keep telling you to quit pulling on my ears!_ (Readjusts his cabbit ears) Are you ever going to calm down?"_

**Heero:** _(Giving his Death Glare™)_ "I can do a whole lot worse than pull your ears, when there aren't any witnesses." 

**Duo:** _(Rolling his eyes)_ "It's the bells isn't it? The ears? Just be grateful we didn't put the dress on you." 

**Heero:** "If you had tried, you would be missing an arm." 

**Duo:** _(Nervous)_ "Heh, ahem, yeah." 

**Quatre:** "Come on guys, don't be so negative, look, we got all this candy!" 

**Wufei:** "Shut it Winner. This is disgraceful, can't you see that? You look like a mutated rodent!" 

**Quatre:** "Well excuuuuse me for having fun." _(Sticks out his tongue)_

**Wufei:** "If you do that one more time Winner! I swear..." _(eye begins to twitch a little)_

**Quatre:** _(Walks away from Wufei to the other side of the group)_ "Why can't you get into the spirit of things? Even Trowa agreed to this, even if he couldn't seem to find a happy mask to go with his costume. And Heero with a little persuasion." 

**Wufei:** _(Crosses his arms and looks angrily into space)_

**Quatre:** "Well, fine then." 

**Duo:** "Hey, stop for a minute." _(points)_ "There's Zechs' house. I have just the thing for that." _(Pulls out a carton of eggs)_ "Who's in?" 

**Wufei:** "You can't be serious. Only you would think of something so _stupid!_

**Quatre:** "Won't he be mad?" 

**Duo:** "Quatre, that's the point!" 

**Heero:** "I hope he kills you." 

**Duo:** "So you aren't going to help?" 

**Heero:** "I never said that. I just hope he kills you." 

**Duo:** "Um, I'll accept that. Trowa? Quatre? Wufei?" 

**Wufei:** "Oh no, I want to sit back and watch the stupidity from here." 

**Quatre:** "Only if Trowa goes." 

**Duo:** "Well Trowa?" 

**Trowa:** _(shrugs)_ "Eh, ok." 

**Duo:** "Great! Let's go!"

* * *

**Narrator:** _(Corny action music)_ "And so, the five pilots (well, four anyway) go to egg Zechs' house, but what awaits them? Dogs? Bees? Dogs with bees in their mouths? Nothing? Well, why don't we find out..."_(End music)_

* * *

_(Later, in Zechs' yard)_

**Duo:** "All right, everyone got some eggs?" 

_(All nod)_

**Duo:** "Great! Let's go!" _(Duo starts to run, but trips underneath one of the windows)_

_(Inside the house)_

** Zechs:** "Relena, did you just hear something outside?" 

**Relena:** "Yeah, I think so. What do you think it is?" 

**Zechs:** _(Narrows his eyes)_ "Get my gun." 

**Relena:** "Are you sure? Well, ok." 

_(Back outside)_

**Duo:** "Stupid tree roots! Now my knee hurts." 

**Heero:** "Shut up already, you'll ruin this mission." 

**Duo:** "Mission...?" 

**Heero:** "Yeah, and if you make me fail..." _(Death Glare™)_

**Quate:** "Can we please get this over with, I don't like this!" 

**Duo:** _(Moves to the front of the house)_ "With pleasure." 

**Zechs:** _(On the porch with his rifle aimed)_ "That's it stupid, just a little to the right. Just like hunting rabbits." 

**Duo:** "Here we go!" _(Starts to throw an egg)_

**Zechs:** "Now!" _(Fires, shooting a hole through one of Duo's cabbit ears)_

**Duo:** _(Freezes in terror, oddly like a rabbit does. After a few seconds, another shot is fired, Duo hits the ground)_

**Heero:** _(chuckles)_ "So wishes _do_ come true sometimes." 

**Quatre:** "Duo!" 

**Trowa:** "Sorry Heero, I think he's still alive. His paws are moving." 

_(Duo gets up and runs to the group)_

**Heero:** "Damn, so much for wishes." 

**Duo:** _(shaking a little)_ "What do you say we call this off and run like hell?" 

**Heero:** "No. I won't fail my mission." 

_(Heero pulls out a pistol and runs behind a tree in the front yard)_

**Duo:** "That guy is unbelievable." 

**Quatre:** "I know, where exactly was he keeping that pistol?" 

**Duo:** _(shrugs) _

(Heero begins returning fire. Zechs does the same. One of Heero's cat ears is shot off in the process.) 

**Duo:** "Why is it that everything we do always ends like this?" 

**Trowa:** "Beats me." 

**Quatre:** "Why don't we go find Wufei and go home? Heero will make it back eventually." 

**Duo:** "Unless Zechs shoots him." 

**Quatre:** "Yeah, well." 

_(All of them walk off to the sound of gunshots and soon, sirens)_

**Wufei:** _(smirking)_ "So, made it back alive from your little battle did we?" 

**Duo:** "Shut up Wufei." _(throws an egg at Wufei, hitting him in the face)_

**Wufei:** "KISAMA!! Injustice!" _(Duo runs, Wufei closing in on him)_ "Stay and die with honor you idiot!!" _(They run off down the street)_

**Quatre:** "Let's just go, _now_. 

**Trowa:** "Ok." 

_(Both walk off toward home, police sirens and Wufei's angry yell echoing through the night)_

_(Back at Zechs' house. Zechs has already been arrested, leaving only Heero in a standoff with the police.)_

**Police Officer:** "Come out peacefully or we'll go in and force you out." 

_(Heero steps onto on to the porch)_

**Police Officer:** "_Finally._ Hands in the air! What is he doing?" 

_(Heero has one fist clenched in front of him, clutching a detonation switch)_

**Heero:** "Omae o korosu." _(hits the switch. The sidewalk where the police are standing is destroyed. Heero runs in the confusion)_

**Police Officer:** _(into his radio)_ "Suspect has escaped! Apparently armed with explosives. Brown haired, white male, about 16, seems to be wearing cat ears, white mittens and bells, so listen for a jingling noise coming your way! I repeat suspect is jingling!" 

_(At the pilot's apartment. Duo is bandaging his face while Quatre an Trowa eat candy from a big pile on the floor. Wufei sits angrily in the corner. Heero calmly climbs in through the window.)_

**Heero:** _(Takes off his remaining ear and bells, quietly shoving a bell in Duo's mouth and putting the ear on his head)_ "Any candy left?" 

* * *

**Narrator:** "Yes, just another typical night for our pilots. Fighting, a shootout, and funny costumes. I think we all saw it coming." 


End file.
